Argosax
Argosax the Chaos, also known as the Despair Embodied, is an ancient and powerful demonic king and one of the main villains of Devil May Cry 2. History Past Argosax, at one point, ruled all the demon world and subdued all the devils who would dared to oppose his will. The King of Darkness himself was worshipped by a secret tribe with cultic devotion among the people of Dumary Island, where Devil May Cry 2 took place. Eventually they, except his followers, recognized him as pure evil and a vile demon, and he was defeated by the Dark Knight Sparda and the Vie di Marli, an ancient group of demon hunters that used demon powers. ''Devil May Cry 2'' A businessman named Arius, who had knowledge in demonic magic, sought to claim Argosax's power. He then had his industrial empire Uroboros begin searching for the four Arcanas, mystical items which were used to seal Argosax away. Dante managed to interfere with Arius's ritual by replacing the Arcana Medagalia with a coin of his own. However the gateway to the demon world was still partially opened and part of Argosax's power flowed into Arius. Dante and Lucia debated who should go through the portal since because it is unstable, it is unlikely that anyone who entered it will be able to return. Dante left it to a coin toss, which he won because of his two sided coin, and entered the demon world. Upon arriving, he was confronted by Argosax in his first form, Argosax the Chaos, an enormous fleshy blob with parts from the bosses in Devil May Cry ''and ''Devil May Cry 2. Upon defeating this form, a large egg sprouted from the blob and out of it came Argosax's true form, the Despair Embodied: a androgynous, horned, angelic being composed of fire. They fought again and despite his great power, Dante defeated the demon lord. Powers and Abilities In his Chaos form, Argosax can use the attacks of the bossses that comprise him, such as mouth blasts from the head of Nefasturris and lightning waves from the wing of Griffon. After entering his Despair Embodied form, he can teleport around the battlefield, fly, and rain down waves of fiery feathers. During his battle with Dante, Argosax changes between a more male form that fought with a sword and a more female form that wields whips. Gallery Argosax the Chaos (DMC2).jpg|Argosax in his true form as a fiery sex-changing horned angel. Trivia *The four Arcanas that freed Argosax are a coin, a cup, a sword, and a staff, a reference to the European suits of Tarot cards, which were also known as Arcana. *The final secret room of Dante's scenario includes a simultaneous boss fight against two The Despair Embodieds. *Argosax is "voiced" by Sherman Howard. *Argosax's appearance might be a reference to the biblical Legion, an entity that was composed of multiple demons possessing a single man in the Gospel of Luke. Jesus Christ encounters the man in his possessed state and when asked of his name, the demon responds, "My name is Legion; for we are many." The demons begged Jesus to spare them the tortures of Hell and he banished the demons into a group of pigs, which proceeded to drown themselves in the Sea of Galilee. Both Argosax and Legion are composed of multiple demons and both Argosax and Legion possessed a man and drove him insane (The victim in Devil May Cry 2 being Arius). Category:Evil from the past Category:Dark Lord Category:Demon Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Bosses Category:Monarchs Category:Evil Ruler Category:Final Boss Category:Whip Users Category:Capcom Villains Category:Asexual Category:Angel Category:Male Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Teleporters Category:Immortals Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bigger Bads Category:Hegemony